


challenge zimtober

by Mikaey



Series: Oko and Alma adventure [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: zimtober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: Para las personitas random que de casualidad entren informar que aquí solo hay pequeñas historias del universos de unos Oc que tengo con una amiga en el fandom de IZ.Solo los publico aquí por comodida y orden.
Series: Oko and Alma adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Día 1- Irken

Desde hacía varias semanas estaba observando a una niña extraña. 

Se sentía un poco culpable y nerviosa ya que se sentía rara al acecharla pero tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. 

Cuando conoció a la niña estaba buscando un gato debajo de un coche. Fue curioso verlo pero no le dio más sentido y mantuvo una pequeña charla amistosa con ella. 

Durante los siguientes días la vio mucho más seguido danzando por ahí sin hacer mucho caso a su alrededor enfocándose en cosas concretas que solo ella sabía. Alma pensó que era rara pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, conocía a mucha gente rara e incluso era amigos de algunos pero con el tiempo esa rareza pasó a ser intriga y empezó a interesarse más por ella. Tuvieron charlas y pasearon juntas.

Contra más tiempo pasaba con Oko, la niña extraña, más incertidumbres planteaba. 

La forma de actuar, de hablar, sus escuetas respuestas cuando le preguntas algo sobre ella, ese conejo grandote y… Parlante,Juró que escuchó hablar a ese conejo una vez pero la guinda del pastel fue que una tarde paseando casualmente pasó por al lado de un callejón y pudo ver de refilón a la niña intrigante mirando algo en una esquina. 

La iba a saludar pero antes de decir nada de su espalda salió una especie de pata con algo brillante en su extremo que no pudo ver bien porque se apresuró a esconderse de la escena apoyándose en la pared. No se había esperado eso y el corazón le bombeaba a 1000 por hora. 

Al asomarse nuevamente Oko ya no estaba allí sino enfrente suya mirándola directamente. 

Se aguantó saltar del susto y trató de disimular, fallando lo mejor que pudo con un casual intento de saludar. La niña solo le devolvió el saludo con la mano y se fue sin decir nada. 

Eso desde luego superó la barrera de las extrañeza que conocía. Dejó de interesarse por mera curiosidad e interesarse en descubrir el misterio de esta niña rara. 

Si bien no se obsesionó si que es cierto que la empezó a buscar activamente cuando salía y a preguntarles cosas más directas solo para seguir recibiendo preguntas vagas o que directamente eran ignoradas. 

Se canso muy pronto de la monotonía de sus charlas asique un día fue directa. 

-"hey Oko, bueno verte, ¿podría preguntarte una cosa?" - Captó la atención de la niña que la miraba levantando una ceja con extrañeza

- **"Siempre preguntan cosas y no pides permiso para ellas, ¿qué es esta vez?** " 

Respiro para relajar sus nervios-”quiero saber quien eres y de dónde sales”- Oko no dijo nada y simplemente se la miró con cara de póquer- “.... osea, al principio pensé que solo eras rara pero no eres rara eres descorcentante...no te ofendas pero te expresas extraño, actúas igual de extraño, tienes un conejo grande que estoy segura de que habla y te salen cosas de la espalda COSAS GRANDES Y METÁLICAS ESO NO ES NORMAL, ENSERIO QUE ERES??”- Alma se dio demasiado tarde que se emocionó en la última frase y levantó más la voz de lo que pretendía de refilón observó el conejo mirándola con su ojo rojo muy intensamente. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo como si nada paso

Se hizo el silencio por un rato incómodo y Alma ya estaba preocupándose de que pudiera haber dicho demasiado o pudiera haber hablado muy directamente al respecto. 

**-”Eso explica porque estabas siendo tan insistente, yo vengo de fuera de tu planeta. Soy lo que conocéis como “extraterrestres”-**

-”............ok, ¿y qué haces aquí entonces?

**-”Estudiar el planeta”**

-”¿Por qué?”

**-”Para conocer sus recuersos”**

-”¿y para qué?”

**-”irrelevante”**

Alma suspiró cansada viendo que había regresado la monotonía de las respuestas escuetas.


	2. Día 2-Brain

"yaaaaaaawn Buenos días cariños¿ a qué viene esa cara?"- Alma miraba concentraba su móvil leyendo la nueva noticia del día mientras su marido se servía un café mañanero. 

-"Estoy leyendo la nueva locura de Membrana, para celebrar sus 60 aniversarios meterá su cerebro en una jarra"- su esposo lo miró desconcertado. 

-"... ¿como una jarra? ¿que va a donar su cerebro a un museo o que?"   
-"jajaja no, perdona. Estaba leyendo la explicación pero no entiendo la mitad, básicamente se extraerá el cerebro y lo conservara para convertirse en un superordenador o algo así"

-¡¿Wow enserio?!, rápidamente sacó su móvil para buscar información sobre este evento pero por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que dejó lo que estaba haciendo. 

-" conozco esa cara ¿que se te está pasando por la cabeza? Por cómo frunces el ceño no debe ser bueno" 

-"¿eh?" - La mujer se sorprendió de escuchar a su marido de repente-"oh, no es eso… No es nada" 

-"OK" - el hombre empezó a retomar su búsqueda en Internet

-"Simplemente me acordé de todo lo que me dijo Dib sobre él" 

-"¿Dib? ¿Tu amigo del extranjero no? El cabezón" 

-"el mismo, era el hijo del profesor Menbrana ¿sabes? y siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía desde la admiración pero cuando le escuchaba decir todas esas cosas "cool" que hacía yo solo….. Ugh ¡Membrana es un maldito imbécil! ¡La gente le admira y piensa que es increíble pero pocos saben que es un asco de persona!" 

-"sip, lo cierto es que tiene mucho carisma" 

-"exacto, ese hombre es capaz de hacer muchas cosas locas "por el bien de la ciencia" "

-"cómo meter su cerebro en un frasco, supongo, de todas formas no es algo de que debas preocuparte cariño, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?"


	3. Dia 3 -Piggys

El traqueteo de unas llaves sonaron y la puerta principal del apartamento se abrió

¡....!

-”¿¿¡PORQUE ESTÁ MI CASA LLANA DE CERDITOS DE PELUCHE!??- Pila y pilas de cerditos graciosos y rosados se amontonadas por todas partes pero Alma corrió sin dudarlo hacia la habitación de su pequeño bebe

-”¡DEL! ¿DONDE PARAS? ¿Y MI HIJO?”- Una montaña de cerditos se movió sacando y revelando a un bebe sonriente y feliz sostenido por dos pinzas robóticas. DEL fue el siguiente en salir de la pila.

La mujer se apresuró a arrebatarselo -”¿que narices es todo este desastre?¿Dónde está ZIM?- El pequeño robot empezó a moverse llevándola a la sala de estar y señalando otra pila de cerditos. Toda la casa estaba llena de peluches, sabía que no debía haber dejado la casa sola… ni siquiera por los 5 minutos que tardó en llegar desde que se fue.

-”ZIM, get out of there” - Un lamento salió de la pila de peluches- “¡right now!”

Zim apareció rodando de la pila como croqueta quedando inmovil después de dos vueltas mientras soltaba otro lamento afligido.

-”Why is my home full of pigs? where did they come from?”

Otro débil gemido del alien tirado en el suelo como si le costara un gran esfuerzo expresar palabras

- **”it's GIR's pigs** ”

-”why he have so many pigs? and why are they here in MY house?”- Esto ya empezaba a ser algo habitual, Zim apareció un día gritando en la puerta de su piso pidiendo y exigiendo el paradero de Dib, eso fue hace un mes y desde entonces había adquirido una aptitud deprimente y al parecer decidió caer muerto en su casa. La mujer no tenía corazón para dejarlo en la calle en ese estado pero tenerlo en casa era una sorpresa todo los días.

**-“He was trying to cheer me up…** ”

-”oh…. Is it work?”

**-”... a bit** ”-Alma suspiro un poco 

\- “Where is GIR anyway”

Zim levantó la mano sin gracia y señaló a la ventana completamente rota - **”DEL threw it out the window”**

oh por eso noto algo de corrente, bueno teniendo en cuenta el estado de la casa solo podía felicitar al pequeño robot por sus acciones.

-“you are responsible for GIR so you are going to help me to pick up all this mess”

El alien se levantó de muy mala gana, casi parecía que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo el intento. Agarro un peluche y lo lanzo dirección a la ventana con lo que Alma supuso era un intento de lanzarlo fuera de la casa. Desgraciadamente el cerdito apenas se desplazó medio metro de donde Zim se encontraba.

**“WHY!? WHY I FAIL IN EVERYTHING I DO!?”** \- Volvió a lanzarse al suelo para llorar y rodas varias veces en el mismo sitio.

“owww c’mon ZIM you just have to try it again”- El irken siguió rodando y gimiendo su desgracia hasta chocar con una pila de cerditos que lo enterraron parando su vueltas por el suelo finalizando con un gemido deprimente enterrado bajo un montón de cerdos.

Aquel día aprendió que no debía dejar a ninguno de los dos solos, ni siquiera por dos minutos. 


	4. Dia 4-Friendship

Después de horas soportando a gente roncando y patadas de niños finalmente había llegado a su destino. Estaba hecha polvo y cargaba su equipaje hacia la salida.

-”ALMA!” antes de poder prepararse dos brazos la habían atrapado en un potente abrazo, El abrazo fue inesperado y sorpresivo pero no tardó en devolverlo.

-”Hey! How are you doing Big-head? long time without seeing you”- El abrazo se rompió y empezaron a moverse para salir del aeropuerto.

-”Why didn't you come with Oko? She's been here for several hours you would have saved a lot of trouble”

-”I told you I only got on once and NEVER again”

-”Pfff, Just because you crashed once? I do it all the time and I'm still standing there is nothing to fear”- La chica la miró tratando de averiguar si lo decía bromeando o trataba de convencerla.

-”nah, I still prefer the traditional way“- Él solo se encogió de hombros antes de cambiar radicalmente de actitud a una mucho más entusiasmada, se veía el brillo en sus ojos y se le podía ver dando mini saltitos camuflados en el sitio.

-”I have planned everything we can do this week!, you can help me with all my paranormal investigations! I'm excited to have a paranormal investigation partner! - Dib pudo ver el rostro estoico de Alma mientras cruzaba los brazos -"and of course several interesting sites that you will love to visit".- La mujer empezó a sonreír satisfecha.

-”All that sounds interesting but first I want you to take me to my apartment. I want to rest and unpack my suitcase”

-”YES, YOU ARE RIGHT”!- tomó su maleta y la cogió de la mano empezando a acelerar su caminata hasta empezar a trotar rápido.-”You have to rest, so you will have enough energy for the expedition tonight. we will find the Moorefly for sure!”

Una vez más le tomó por sorpresa casi a punto de tropezar, el rostro de Dib rejuveneció al de un niño de 10 años en el día de navidad. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

-”why are you laughing?- pregunto extrañado mientras seguía corriendo aún enganchado a Alma.

-”Nothing, I just happy to see you again”


	5. Dia 5- Small

Alma estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa tranquilamente sosteniendo un lío de mantas entre sus brazos. Le dieron el alta ayer en el hospital para que descansará tranquilamente en su casa 

Todo estaba transcurriendo con tranquilidad hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó y su marido fue a atender quién era.

-”Cariño, tienes visita ¿adivinas quien es?”-Oko entró y se dirigió hacia Alma, antes de que pronunciara su primera frase Alma sabía que la había escaneado varias veces.

-“No debes preocuparte, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar”- Trato de tranquilizarla

- **”Aun así te mantendré en observación”** se paro enfrente de Alma sin decir mucho más sin embargo sus antenas se movían con interés tratando de detectar lo que sostenía en sus brazos.

-”Ven, siéntate en el sofá conmigo. Debo presentarte a alguien”- En menos de dos segundos Oko estaba al lado suyo con expectación silenciosa. Acercó el pequeño lío de manta revelando una pequeña carita arrugada que rápidamente fue invadida por dos antenas que trataban de analizarlo. Las antenas no parecían molestarle pero si parecía sentirlas ya que arrugó la cara un poco y dio un pequeño gemido.

-”Este es Raúl, ¿Quieres sostenerlo un rato?” Tenía completamente confianza en que podría dejarle a su bebe sin problemas, además, sabía perfectamente que debía estar deseando de todas formas.

Debido al movimiento el bebe se terminó de desvelar por completo porque ahora estaba agitándose dentro de las mantas agarrando en un descuido del alienígena una de sus manos apretando con fuerza.

**-”Tu cría es pequeña pero esta en perfecto estado de salud”-** Dijo sin apartar la vista o su manos amarrada

-”si lo se, aunque nosotros a nuestras crías los llamamos ‘bebés’”

**-”....¿Un humanito?”**

Alma reflexiono un momento

-”....Eso también ¿Supongo?


	6. Dia 6- Tacos

-”This place makes the best tacos, I promise you. I can't believe you never ate a taco, how many do you have? 25?”- Alma no esperaba esa reacción de Dib al comentar que nunca probó un taco. Jadeo de sorpresa y la trajo velozmente a esta taquería que según él era la mejor de la ciudad, pero para Alma tenía la pinta de un restaurante bastante descuidado. Sin embargo, el estado del restaurante no parecía preocupar absolutamente a nadie. 

Sus pedidos llegaron y se disponía a pegar el primer bocado de su taco hasta que vio la cara roja de Dib.

-”em… you are right?”- Dib se estaba poniendo más rojo cada vez y empezó a sudar y a jadear

-”..... cof cof ….. picy cof cof spi cof cof”- empezó a beber la jarra de agua entera. Aunque lo mas justo seria decir que se la hecho encima.

-”oh spicy?, mmmm I read that spicy is removed with bread or milk”- Dib busco desesperadamente por todo el lugar buscando algo de eso y para su suerte la mesa de al lado tenía una cesta de panecillos. Salto de la mesa y antes de que los comensales pudieran hacer algo Dib empezó a devorar sus panecillos.

Alma miró el taco con un pequeño bocado y luego miró al que tenía en las manos replanteando seriamente comérselo.

Algo saltó a la mesa sorprendiendo a Alma y dejando caer el taco en la mesa, solo para ser devorado por un perro verde que más que “devorar” el taco solo lo estaba haciendo triza y esparciendolo por todos lados.

-”DIB-WORM!!. YOU FELL INTO MY INGENIOUS TRAP , ENJOY THE SCORCHING FIRE OF MY EXTRASUPERHYPERMEGA SPICY  **SAUUUUUCE HAHAHAHAA!**

Dib sin embargo, no parecía percatarse de los griterios del chico verde, demasiado ocupado peleando con la siguiente mesa para conseguir la cesta de panecillos.

-”ZIM? How long, how have you been?”- Alma le preguntó ignorando el círculo de personas que empezaban a mirar entretenidos a dos adultos jalando de la misma cesta de pan.

-”...I know you?”

-”... it is me, Do not you recognize me?”

-”emmmmm yes! of course! we were classmateeeee neighbooooors?- empezó a alargar las palabras tratando de encontrar respuesta afirmativa de la mujer delante suya.

-”I am Alma”-Zim Entrecerró los ojos y empezó a frotarse la barbilla tratando de recordar.

-”...Dude… I literally saved you from a murderer the last time we met”

-”....”

-”*suspiro* Oko’s human, you know? the drone?  


-”oooooohh why you didn't say it before, human-girl!- Una explosion surgió delante suya. El disfraz de perro estaba completamente quemado por la parte de arriba a raíz de comerse el taco de Dib.

-”I would tell you to sit with us but I don't think Dib will be happy after your big prank”

-AH! I DON'T DO IT FOR MAKING HIM HAPPY YOU SILLY-HUMAN”

Alma rodó los ojos viendo que la enemistad de estos dos seguía muy activa a dia de hoy. por el fondo un señor con un sombrero de Taco gigante hablaba con dos hombre con pinta de matones mientra señalaba a Dib, que finalmente había conseguido la cesta de pan.

Eso era un buen indicativo de que tenían que irse corriendo del lugar lo antes posible.


	7. Día 7- Wig

Alma se encontraba apoyada dentro de la entrada de su casa en una posición de espera mientras una mano agitaba los dedos con impaciencia.

“ZIM. Are you ready or not?”

“ZIM IS NO READY HUMAN!”-La humana se frotó la nariz con impaciencia.

“I've been waiting for 10 minutes now, what are you looking for?”

“MY WIG, ZIM DON'T FOUND IT!”

“and where did you see it for the last time?”

“IN THE LIVING ROOM BUT IS NOT THERE”

“Are you sure?”

“OF COURSE ZIM IT IS SURE!!!”

“ugf, I swear if I go there and found it”

“ **IT IS NOT!”** Alma rodó los ojos y se fue a la salita para asegurarse ella misma, podía escuchar desde la entrada como Zim estaba tirando cosas por todo la casa para buscar su dichosa peluca. Cuando entró se encontró con GIR que miraba televisión lo más tranquilo.

Miró el desastre de sala que tenía pero se rindió hace mucho para mantenerlo en completo orden con un pequeño robot imperativo rondando. Echó un vistazo y efectivamente no se encontraba por el alrededor.

“GIR have you seen ZIM's wig?” El robot la miró y le sonrió

“YES!”

“¿Where?”

“well, it was on the table….. and then I ate it!”

“ZIM I found it!” Pequeños y veloces pasos se escucharon desde el otro extremo de la casa, haciéndose más fuertes conforme se acercaban a la salita.

“WHERE?”

“GIR eat it”

“I did”- Respondió sin más. El pequeño cuerpo del Irken empezó a temblar de pura rabia

“GIR! YOU STUPID ROBOT SPIT IT RIGHT NOW!!” GIR le miró con la lengua sacada como si estuviera analizando la petición de su amo.

“OK!!” Hizo un gesto raro con la boca como si intentara regurgitar algo solo para abrir un compartimento en su cuerpo, metió la mano y lanzó lo que parecía una bola de pelos pegajosa. 

“.... yeah, I'm definitely not going to wear that”

“*Suspiro* I going to leave now ZIM”- La mujer dijo mientras empezaba su marcha hacia la salida.

“NO WAIT! YOU CAN’T LEAVE, ZIM MUST FINISH HIS ANECDOTE”

“When I come back you can finish it, ok?”

“BUT YOU WILL FORGET THE DETAILS,A VERY IMPORTANT DETAILS!” Al ver que eso no detenía a Alma sacó su arma secreta contra ella.

Se puso delante de ella y la miró a la cara con sus grandes ojos.

“PLEASE, DONT GO”- Y ahí estaba poniendo ojitos de cachorrito como el ser más cruel del universo, aprovechándose de la debilidad de Alma a negar cualquier cosa con esa cara. La voz de Oko resonó en su cabeza  _ ‘humana estás malcriando a esa cosa’. _

_ “ _ ok ok ... .come with me” - Entró en su cuarto y empezó a rebuscar en el vestidos. Zim por su parte la miraba con curiosidad sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

“Put this on” Alma le lanzó una sudadera de un rosado pastel y cubrió por completo a Zim cuando no la agarró al vuelo “ Problem solved, now we can go”. Empezó a moverse hacia la entrada de su casa para poder salir de una vez pero en el camino vio a Zim tropezar y caer de la forma más linda posible. La sudadera era demasiado larga para él. La combinación de su pequeño tamaño, la sudadera grande y el cómo se cayó mientras corría hizo que algo dentro de ella se deshiciera por completo de pura ternura.

“Let me help you”- Le tomó y le subió a caballito como un niño pequeño. En ese momento pudo sentir la sensación de Oko mirándola severamente y juzgando por eso.

“Cielo santos, te estoy malcriando de verdad”

“EH? WHAT YOU SAY?”

“Nothing, DEL voy a salir. Recuerda, `Protección sin destrucción’ ”. DEL dio un saludo para confirmar que la orden había sido recibida antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.


	8. Día 8- Water

“¿Qué es?” Oko pregunto interesado a la humana que sostenia una jarra de un líquido amarillo de olor dulce

“¡Limonada! bueno antes era granizado pero no aguanto el comino asique, ¡Limonada! La traje para tí. Se lo mal que lo pasas cuando es verano así que quise ayudarte a refrescarte un poco” La humana le sirvió un vaso a la alien felizmente y se la entregó. “es una bebida bastante dulzona y sabrosa”

Oko se quedó mirando el vaso lleno de limonado por un rato hasta que extendió la mano para agarrarlo tomando un sorbo con él. No dijo nada y se quedó con la cara de poker que siempre gastaba.

“¿Y bien? ¿qué te parece?” Fue entonces cuando le dirigió la mirada y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero en lugar de palabras un sonido repugnante parecido a un intento de gruñido sonó junto con otro dentro de la boca de Oko como si algo dentro de ella se estuviera friendo. Eso desde luego le vino de inesperado porque no entendió lo que estaba pasando y solo se miraron extrañadas. DEL empezó a alterarse gritando alarmas de peligro y supo cuadrarlo todo en su cabeza.

Oko ya estaba pegando otro trago de la bebida

“Con rapidez desesperada agarró el vaso de su mano, salpicando casi la mitad del vaso en Oko empezando a salir humo en los lugares donde cayó líquido.

En el momento que tomó el vaso, DEL golpeó con sus garras la jarra el vaso solo para ser fundidos con un láser antes de que tocara el suelo.

No le hizo caso a favor de secar el líquido de la cara de Oko con su camisa mientras pedía disculpas una y otra vez.

*****

**EcoF:** DIB!!!!!

**EcoF:** A LOS IRKEN LES QUEMA EL AGUA!!

**TheMothman:** Yeah, I know it

**EcoF:** LO SABÍAS?? PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTES??

**TheMothman:** Idk, pensé que lo sabrías? No eres amiga de una irken desde hace años?

**EcoF:** NO! Le di limonada a Oko! D:

**TheMothman:** oh boi hahahaha

**EcoF:** NO TE RÍAS, LA FREI POR DENTRO!

**TheMothman:** PFFHAHAHA no la invites a una barbacoa

**EcoF:**????????

**TheMothman:** La carne les quema también, me gusta lanzarle carne a ZIM :)

**EcoF** : HOW??

**EcoF:** Wait…

**EcoF:** Es por eso que me lanzaste un chuletón crudo en la cara?

**TheMothman:** Duh, of course

  
  



	9. Día 9- Criptics

Hoy era realmente un hermoso día, el sol brillaba fuerte y calentaba con sus rayos, el ambiente era agradable y la gente charlaba amistosamente a su alrededor. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de sentir lo que sentía cuando tenía un cuerpo físico, asea, aún podía "sentir" pero nada parecido a lo que Dib estará sintiendo ahora mismo. 

Alma dirijo su mirada al joven que tenía a su lado. Dib estaba sentado en un banco leyendo un libro virtual que sacó de la biblioteca. Desde que Oko le dio finalmente un traductor el chico había disfrutar de toda la nueva información. Debía ponerse al día después de 700 años fuera del planeta. 

Podía ver la cara de concentración en su rostro mientras pasaba las páginas de la tableta. 

La fantasma estiró su cuerpo, no por necesidad, simplemente por hacer el gesto sin motivo alguno. 

Dib la miró por un momento y regresó a su lectura, pero al minuto su sonrisa se empezó a agrandar. Alma entrecerró los ojos ante su sonrisa orgullosa. 

"¿En qué estás pensando?" - La sonrisa del chico solo se ensanchó haciendo obvio que estaba esperando la preguntó. 

"Oh en nada" 'aquí vamos' pensó la mujer. 

"Es solo que….Los fantasmas no existen" 

"Regresa al libro cabezón" se escuchó una risita triunfante. 

"OH vamos, no voy a dejar pasar esto tan fácilmente mi queridisima amiga fantasmal~" Alma rodó los ojos claramente molesta con el tema. 

"Solo porque tuvieras razón con los fantasma no significa que todos tus bichos raros son reales" 

"¿oh tu crees?" una risita descarada resonó en sus labios. 

"¿Dime cómo se siente ser un 'auténtico' crítico?" Alma estaba teniendo un tic en el ojo izquierdo para este punto hasta que se percató de un pequeño detalle y fue cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. 

"Oh! No se Dib, cuéntame tu. ¿Cómo se siente ser uno?" fue el momento de Dib de fruncir el ceño tratando de buscar la lógica de esa pregunta. 

"¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?"

"Bueno eres uno al fin de cuentas" Agitó su mano como si apartará el argumento de Alma como algo sin sentido

"¿Como un simple humano del monto va a ser uno? Los crípticos son seres misteriosos y en su mayoría únicos" Alma se rio en victoria. 

"El caso es que ya no eres un simple humano Dib, mira a tu alrededor. Estos son los nuevos seres humanos, eres  _ único _ en tu especie. Nadie ha salido o entrado en este planeta desde hace siglos y tu simplemente te estrellastes en mitad de la calle con tu nave. Nadie sabe nada de ti. Así que eres  _ único _ y  _ misterioso _ . No me extrañaría nada que hubieran blocs dedicado únicamente a ti, la única razón por la que nadie te molesta con preguntas o entrevistas es porque Oko te tiene a su cuidado y te puedo asegurar que ella no dice nada a nadie. "

El hombre simplemente se quedó ahí parado asimilando todo el argumento mientras se miraba las manos. 

" Eso es completamente ¡¡¡ASOMBROSO!!! " Los humanos a su alrededor lo miraron un poco sorprendidos por su grito espontáneo

Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar con rapidez. 

"¡Tienes razón!, soy todo un misterio único. Estoy deseando ver todo lo que dicen sobre mi"

Alma no se esperaba este resultado pero si esperaba que simplemente finalizará la pesadez de Dib. 


	10. Día 10- Bee

La calma se sentía por doquier, brisas suaves, un sol radiante, pajaritos cantando, unas vistas preciosas en el horizonte - "ALMAAAAA" - y los griterío de su amigo en el fondo rompiendo toda su paz.   
Alma giró la cabeza hacia donde fue llamada para ver a Oz venir.   
"¿Qué?"   
"oh perdona, era por si nos movemos ya, llevas como una hora ahí sentada, ya he explorado todo el lugar"   
"mentira, solo han sido 10 minutos escasos" Se defendió.   
"50 minutos"   
"10"  
"45"  
"¿Estas regateando conmigo sobre el tiempo que he estado aquí?"   
"40 minutos"   
"20"  
"30 y es mi última oferta" Alma hizo como si estuviera pensando seriamente sobre la 'oferta' rascándose lentamente la barbilla"  
"acepto 30 minutos" se encogió de hombros y luego se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentada, espolsandose la suciedad de sus pantalones.   
"Genial, empezaba a enfríarme necesito movimiento ya" Se quejó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras trotaba en el sitio.   
Oz era un chico muy activo, un gran deportista con mucha energía que necesitaba expulsar constantemente.   
Alma por el contrario erá calmada y relajada, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del entorno y sudar no estaba en sus aficiones favoritas   
Pese a sus energías contrarias, su amistad era buena. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía, las charlas y sobretodo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.   
Oz trato en múltiples ocasiones meterla para practicar algún juego deportivo con él, recibiendo siempre negativas por parte de Alma hasta que un día le preguntas si podía acompañarla a sus caminatas.   
Desde entonces ya habían hecho varios senderos y rutas. La energía de ambos chocaba constantemente.   
Alma disfrutaba de la lentitud de sus pasos, mirando y sintiendo cada detalle de su entorno.   
Oz sólo quería llegar lo más rápido al final del sendero o a la cima de la montaña.   
Sin embargo nunca hubo molestia alguna ya que disfrutaban de la compañía y de charlas entretenidas que siempre gozaban.   
Después de un buen rato subiendo una cuesta pedregosa. Alma empezó a respirar pesado y con agotamiento, probablemente por culpa de que trataba de alcanzar la velocidad de Oz. Por suerte, su amigo se percató rápidamente y aligeró su caminata.   
"Deberías trabajar en esa resistencia, yo podría ayudarte, ya sabes" La chica la mira cansada y ligeramente ofendida.   
"Y tu deberías disfrutar más de las vistas en lugar de correr tanto"   
"lo hago" se defendió  
Alma entrecerró los ojos "¿cuando?"   
"al llegar a la cima por supuesto, son las mejores vistas" Comentó orgullosamente   
"Pfff ¿tú crees? No sabes de todo lo que te has perdido ahí abajo, las vistas eran increíbles"   
"¿regresamos y me enseñas?"   
"No, te aguantas. No voy a subir esa cuesta otra vez"   
Oz murmuró pensativo mirando el camino por donde pasaron y luego a unos árboles altos fuera del sendero.   
"Tengo una idea" Comenzó su caminata hacia los largos y grandes árboles y Alma le siguió sin saber qué tenía en la cabeza.   
"Tu descansa aquí y yo escaló el árbol"   
"¡¿Y ahora porque narices te pones a escalar un árbol?!"   
"Pues para ver las vistas, claramente. Estoy seguro que si subo podré ver ese paisaje que dices" Alma se echo la mano a la cabeza.   
"Hey no temas, no hay problema alguno se lo que hago"   
" El problema es que soy yo la que tiene que llevar tu cadáver de regreso, loco" Oz se río y empezó a escalar con agilidad las ramas. Saludando de vez en cuando a su amiga de abajo quien le devolvió el saluda.   
En escasos 5 minutos ya había llegado casi a la copa del árbol. Por encima de la vegetación al fondo se empezaba a ver una visión bastante bella. Sin embargo esa visión estaba cubierta por la mitad. Empezó a dar pequeños salto en la rama en la que estaba para poder ver algo más.   
"Dej....... alte………… bejas!" Podía escuchar la voz de Alma gritando desde abajo, desgraciadamente no podía escucharla bien debido al fuerte viento que golpeaba sus tímpanos.   
"¡No temas! ¡La rama es fuerte!" y para demostrar su punto empezó a agitas más la rama. Lo cual solo hizo que su amiga gritar a más. Decidió que era momento de bajarse.   
Al llegar lo primero que recibió fue un puñetazo en el hombro y uno que dolió.   
"auch" se quejo masajeando el lado golpeado   
"¿tienes ideas de lo que casi causas?" Oz pudo observar que realmente estaba molesta.   
"eh, está bien. Lo tenía Controlado, la rama resistió, ¿no? ."  
"¿LA RAMA?, ¡DE POCO ME TIRAS ENCIMA UNA COLMENA GIGANTE, IDIOTA!"   
"...." Regresó la mirada hacia la rama y efectivamente una enorme colmena se encontraba aún agitandose de un lado a otro.   
"¿ups? "  
"Además, ¿saltar encima de una rama a metros del suelo? ¿No piensas antes de actuar? "  
"Bueno bueno aquí lo importante es que todo salió bien y nadie salió herid-"   
*PLOF*  
Ambos miraron al suelo, después a cada uno silenciosamente antes de salir corriendo seguidos por un zumbido de abejas muy muy cabreada.


	11. Día 11-Snacks

por escribir


	12. Día 12- Enemies

Por escribir


	13. Día 13- Uniform

Por escribir


	14. Día 14- Throne

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Alma dejó de preparar la comida a favor de atender la puerta. Cuando abrió se encontró con una Oko vistiendo su bata de laboratorio. DEL se situó en la entrada junto a Alma mostrando un saludo a su ama. 

"Oh, eres tu Oko, ¿cómo van las cosas? Imagino que vienes a hacer la revisión, ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?" Hacia tiempo que la veía debido a que ambas siempre estaban ocupadas en algo pero Oko no miró a Alma a los ojos. Mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados mirando un poco más arriba de su cabeza. Por qué estaba mirando… 

" What is the drone doing here? " Oh, cierto. Tenía a Zim en sus hombros. 

La científica ignoró completamente la pregunta y se dirigió a la humana. 

"¿Por qué dejas que esté encima tuyo?" el tono era monótono pero podía notarse el desagrado en sus ojos. 

"Esque estabamos en la cocina y pues no dejaba de chocarme con él cada vez que me movía, así que lo senté encima mío… " Se sentía culpable, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía haber hecho. 

Alma no podía ver a Zim desde su posición pero Oko podía ver el rostro de superioridad que mostraba y eso era otra cosa que empezaba a alterarla lentamente. 

" Your useless services are not required here, You tiny and pointless drone" La tableta que portaba Oko hizo un crujido debido a la fuerza que la científica estaba poniendo en ella. 

Antes de que las cosas se empezarán a poner más ardiente Alma bajo a Zim al suelo mientras esté se quejaba. "Please, go check it out the lunch, could you?" Zim dio una última mirada despectiva a Oko antes de girarse y volver a la cocina. 'Crisis evitada' pensó la mujer pero cuando volvió la vista una Oko la estaba juzgando muy severamente. 

"Alma" uy, su nombre cosa mala "Estas malcriado a esa cosa demasiado, le estás dando poder sobre ti" Su tono seguía siendo monótono con un tono de riña tranquila mientras Alma solo se avergonzaba de sus actos por algún motivo. 

"Es un  _ enano defectuoso _ e inestable, le estás estas dando control" 

"Si solo lo llevo en mis hombros" Trató de escudarse. 

"Exacto" Dijo sin más. 

La mujer se puso a pensar un poco con respecto al “dándole el control” y fue entonces que recordó que los Irken rigen su jerarquía según la altura del otro…¿Eso explicaría por qué Zim fue tan insistente en subirse encima?

“Oh…bueno emm… ¿Quieres pasar?” Alma se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo para que una pequeña explosión se escuchó desde la cocina “THAT IS NOT ZIM'S FAULT”!. DEL salió hacia la cocina pero Alma solo se quedo mirando a Oko que aún entrecerró más lo ojos

“No importa, vendre otro dia creo que estas ocupada ahora”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donde Alma es el trono de Zim(?)


	15. Día 15- Waffle

Por escribir


	16. Día 16- Glasses

Una vez más se encontraba siendo arrastrado hacia el suelo, sus gafas se le cayeron en algún momento y trato de levantarse para rastrearlas, más preocupado por que pudieran romperse que por lo dos matones que estaban delante suyo con claras intenciones.

Su visión era borrosa pero aún podía ver con claridad las sonrisas en sus rostros, escuchando sus risas en sintonía.

La búsqueda de las gafas fue entorpecida cuando un pie le hizo regresar al suelo bruscamente, para este punto ya sabía lo que debía hacer, se encogió lo máximo que pudo para protegerse de los golpes que le estaban por llover. 

“¡HEY!” Una voz extraña se unio al grupo, genial alguien más que se unia a su tortura. “¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?” Demasiado miedo para mirar no fueran a patearle la cara en el proceso pero pudo distinguir la voz de una chica.

“A tí que te importa, ¡lárgate si no quieres recibir también! “ ¿Un compañero de palizas? genial menos golpes para recibir.

“¿Por qué le pegan? ¡no os hizo nada!” No entendía porque esta tipa salió a defenderlo pero levantó la cabeza con la esperanza de encontrar sus gafas e irse de allí.

_ “¡Lárgate niñata, no es asunto tuyo” _ No estaba viendo la situación pero pudo escuchar como uno de los matones debió empujar a la chica porque la escucho quejarse. ¡Estupendo! Es mi oportunidad de salir ahora que estaban entretenidos. Trato de salir de ahí lentamente pero en el primer paso una patada voló directo a su estómago. “ _ ¡No te muevas de ahí!”  _ Al siguiente segundo el matón que le pegaba estaba en el suelo y la chica se puso en frente suyo. Solo podía ver bien sus vaqueros “¡No lo toques!” Después de eso algo grande cayó fuertemente sobre él. Al parecer el otro matón empujó a la chica como venganza y le cayó justo encima.

“ Tienes suerte de que no pegamos a chicas ” y con eso los dos matones se fueron, aunque era evidente que esperaran más adelante para terminar el trabajo, bueno quizás podía tomar un atajo para evitarlos.

Cuando el peso que tenía encima desapareció se levantó, quitándose el polvo de su ropa.

“ No son más que unos idiotas” fue entonces cuando miró a la cara a la chica por primera vez, la veía borrosa pero aún podía distinguir un poco su rostro y su pelo rubio, sabía que era de su colegio, quizás de la otra clase, porque la veía con frecuencia. Pasó su mirada hacia el suelo aún con la esperanza de encontrar su gafas.

“¿Buscas esto?” ¡Sus gafas! “Cayeron cerca mía por eso supe lo que está pasando, ¿Te molestan con frecuencia esos dos?”

Recogió sus gafas de la mano que las sostenía y las examinó por si se pudieran haber roto. Por suerte no fue así “Solo una o dos veces por semana, los demás son más frecuentes.”

La cara de la chica cambió a una cara de sorpresa y preocupación. Para él ya era algo bastante estándar como para sorprenderlo ya.”¿Le has dicho algo a alguien sobre esto?” ¿Decirle a alguien? ¿para que? eso solos los enfadaría más, lo que significaba más palizas ”No, pero gracias” y con eso empezó a marchar a su casa con la esperanza de llegar a salvo en su travesia. Sin embargo la chica empezó a seguirla, lo que le ponía muy ansioso. No le gustaba cuando le seguían.

“¿Por donde vives?” Por qué quería saber su dirección, eso era extraño. No le gustaba esa pregunta. “Lo digo porque yo vivo a unas manzanas de aquí, si quieres puedo acompañarte, no me importaría” Pensó un momento en la posible situación de tener a alguien acompañándole y las palabras del matón aparecieron en su mente ‘ _ Tienes suerte de que no pegamos a chicas’ _ mmm quizás tenerla cerca ayudaría a alejar a los matones….

“Vale” Dijo sin más

“Por cierto, soy Alma ¿Y tú?”

“Craig”


	17. Día 17-Home

Dib se despertó con el sonido estridente de una alarma, la de su nave. Confundido y con el corazón a mil lo primero que hizo fue caerse de la cama en un lío de mantas mientras trataba desesperadamente de ponerse en pie. Cuando logró liberarse fue corriendo a navegación para ver lo que sucedía. Las luces rojas y el sonido de la alarma no ayudaron a reducir su pánico. 

“...Holy shit” Fue lo único que pudo expresar al ver la masa oscura con una aura de distorsión a su alrededor. Un agujero de gusano estaba delante de él siendo atraído directamente hacia su centro. 

Esto normalmente no era un problema, muchas naves estaban diseñadas para usarlo como atajos para viajar entre el universo. Una lástima que su nave no fuera de esas naves pensadas para viajes entre el hiperespacio.

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, el agujero lo iba a succionar y las posibilidades de que la nave no se desintegre eran particularmente escasas pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, JA! por supuesto que no. Tomó los mandos de la nave y trató de desviar su rumbo encendiendo al máximo la potencia de los propulsores. Solo consiguió ganar apenas dos segundos antes de que el agujero se lo tragara por completo.

La nave se quedó tranquila danzando por el espacio sin rumbo alejándose lentamente pero de forma segura del agujero de gusano donde había salido apenas unos segundo antes. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para siquiera pensar lo que había sucedido aparte de que por alguna razón su nave aguantó el viaje. Dib estaba demasiado aturdido como para autofelicitarse por el buen trabajo construyendo la nave, por lo que simplemente se quedó en su asiento apunto de vomitar. Era una sensación indescriptible, superó sus sentidos. Supongo que separarse molecularmente para unirse de nuevo no era algo agradable. Sinceramente pensó que posiblemente tendría algún órgano fusionado.

Se acercó a los comandos para saber donde narices había aparecido solo para descubrir que se había quedado sin energía. Bueno, no todo estaba perdido, simplemente debía esperar a que la energía se recargara de nuevo…. oh bueno, ya ni modo. Salió de navegación y se volvió a meter en la cama. No tenía control sobre la nave hasta que se recargara. Si iba a morir que lo hiciera descansado.

Al despertar, las luces estaban encendidas lo que implicaba que la nave simplemente se reactivó por sí sola. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer más que enorgullecerse por construir una nave capaz de resistir viajes entre el hiperespacio sin siquiera darse cuenta. Hah!.

Una vez más se dirigió a navegación para localizar en qué coordenadas se encontraba ahora.

….

El universo tendría que estar riéndose de él, se encontraba en el la maldita Vía Láctea _fortuitamente_ cerca del sistema solar, SU sistema solar. Literalmente podía haber acabado en cualquier sitio del INMENSO universo y tuvo que acabar justo en el último lugar donde juró no regresar. Justo estaba apunto de cambiar de rumbo cuando se detuvo en seco. Quizás podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer una visita a alguien. El pensamiento lo amargó un poco y le hizo sentir culpabilidad hasta el punto de simplemente querer seguir con su plan de dar media vuelta pero las palabras de su hermana resonó en sus memorias y resistió el impulso. Inspiro y expiro fuertemente poniendo rumbo al planeta Tierra.

El viaje fue corto y fácilmente pudo localizar la zona del planeta donde quiso aterrizar. Todo estaba yendo bastante normal hasta que entró en la exosfera y noto que algo andaba mal. El estabilizador atmosférico no respondía, SHIT. Lo que significaba que se debía manejar manualmente la velocidad adecuada para traspasar la capa de ozono y bueno el problema de eso estaba en la posibilidad de rebotar si no alcanzaba la velocidad adecuada o que la nave se chamuscar un poco si se sobreescedia y la opción de regresar atrás ya no estaba disponible. Bueno, seguramente la nave sobreviviría aunque el aterrizaje sería… bueno brusco en el mejor de los casos. La decisión fue hecha poniendo cualquier cinturón de seguridad que el asiento del piloto tuviera.

Efectivamente, el aterrizaje fue horrible pero al menos sobrevivió al impacto y esperaba que la nave no hubiera sufrido no más de lo que tenía en mente. Aunque la mayor sorpresa la recibió al bajar de la nave.

Antes de estamparse contra el suelo lo único que veía era una densa vegetación por lo que lo último que esperaba era una inmensa ciudad vacía debajo de esa vegetación. En realidad eso era mentira, lo ÚLTIMO que esperaba encontrarse fue una manada de perros rodeando su nave.

“.... wtf” dijo sin más, su mente aún tratando de unir los cabos sueltos. Un enorme Gran danés negro que casi llegaba a la altura de Dib se acerco al humano y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado como gesto claro para que lo siguiera en la dirección marcada. Dio un paso atrás en la desconfianza. Varios perros se acercaron a Dib y empezaron a dirigirlo, algunos mordían su ropa y otros lo empujaban de manera insistente con la cabeza.

“Hey! Stop! What are you doing?” Por cada paso que los perros trataban de dar con Dib, él daba otros dos atrás, el forcejeo absurdo siguió por un rato hasta que el gran danés le miró de cerca a los ojos mientras un gruñido de advertencia se le escapaba por la gargante. Levantó las manos en rendición un tanto incómodo de tener a esta bestia tan cerca suyo. Tras la victoria canina el gran danés se dio la vuelta reanudando la marcha. Fue ahí cuando descubrió el PAK.

¿espera qué?

Una mirada más exhaustiva les hizo darse cuenta de que todos los perros tenían un PAK. un PAK Irken.

Oh no, no podía ser verdad, la tierra había sido invadida por la armada irken y utilizaron perros para dominar a los humanos, perros, nuestra única debilidad. ¿CÓMO PODÍA HABER PASADO ESTO?

ESPERA. Quizás había otras simple explicación para esto, ¿Y los humanos? ¿donde estaba?, era plana luz del día y la calle estaba vacía…. ¡eran esclavos trabajando en minas sacando recursos! y esta ciudad solo estaba abandonada. Debía ser eso. si no, porque había perros con PAKS y ciudades vacías.

Le hicieron subirse a un vehículo, dejando atrás a los perros, excepto al gran danés, que se sentó a su lado. Durante todo el trayecto no movió ni una oreja. Dib olvido lo que era estar incómodo en una habitación en silencio con alguien más incluso si era con esta cosa y paso todo el camino jugueteando con sus manos en un intento centrar su atención en algo.

La fragante luz del sol fue sustituida por la luz artificial y tétrica del túnel en el que entraron. No sabían dónde lo llevaban pero estaría preparado para lo que fuera. 

El auto se detuvo y sin que pudiera argumentar mucho lo sacaron de allí acompañándolo a una gran sala donde se encontraba….. Por Júpiter. Enfrente de él se hallaba un inmenso Control Brain Irken. Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al piso mientras golpeaba un piño en el suelo con dramatismo. !MALDITOS, LO HICIERON. ¡CONQUISTARON LA TIERRA! Solo estuvo un par de años fuera del planeta y aprovecharon su ausencia para conquistarla sin que lo supiera.

Sin que se diera cuenta varios brazos mecánicos empezaron a escanearlo y al terminar una pequeña figura holográfica se apareció delante de Dib que debido a su pequeño acto dramático no se dio cuenta de inmediato.

“.... OKO?!” Y entonces todo cobró sentido. “YOU HAVE INVADED THE PLANET WITH YOUR DOGS!” El holograma de Oko ladeó ligeramente la cabeza **“INVADING WAS NEVER MY DUTY”** comentó tranquilamente.”oh then why are there ghost towns?!” Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Oko trato de comprender a lo que el humano frente a ella se refería. **“I DETECTED A SHIP WITH VARIOUS IRKENS ELEMENTS APPROACHING THE PLANET, I ORDERED THE HUMANS TO KEEP ON HOME TO PROTECT THEM WHEN I CALCULATED WHERE YOU WOULD CRASH”** ….oh bueno, eso también tenía bastante sentido… espera un segundo “ Why should humans even listen to you?” **“BECAUSE IT IS MY DUTY”** El holograma percibió la confusión creciente del humano. En una de las pantallas que había en la sala se empezó a provechar varias imágenes que dejaron a un chico estupefacto. 

Familias caminando felices, estructuras futuristas, extensas llanuras de vegetación entre mucho más.

“no way… it that... the Earth”

 **“YES, HUMAN DIB- I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF IT FOR MORE THAN 7 CENTURIES”** Espera…. 7 siglos? cómo es posible, no podía ser verdad _“I win~_ ” Un chispazo le recorrió el hombro y giró rápidamente su cuello hacia la voz que acababa de escuchar. Ahí estaba, apoyado en su hombro semitumbada en el aire. Alma.

“ALMA?!” El rostro de orgullo y regocijo fue sustituido por la pura incredulidad _“¡¿DIB?! “_

Dib también empezó a poner caras de incredulidad total mientras trataba de pronunciar palabras que no sabía escoger ni tampoco podría expresar. Miró a Oko mientra señalaba a Alma pero esta no hizo ningún signo de entender qué le pasaba. Regresó con la Alma flotante y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Después del día que estaba llevando, por el bien de su salud mental simplemente se callo y lo dejo pasar.

“ **YOUR ARRIVAL IS CERTAINLY UNEXPECTED AND CERTAINLY INTERESTING, THIS MAY BE AN IMPORTANT CHANGE TO CONVINCE YOUR PATERNAL UNIT TO STOP EXPLOIT IN AN UNSUSTAINABLE WAY THE RESOURCES OF THE PLANET”** ¡¿Su padre sigue vivo?! Va, a estas alturas no sabía porqué seguir sorprendiendo de nada.

La charla con Control Brain Oko había sido intensa, aún tenía demasiado que asimilar, demasiado... aun no sabia si todo esto podía ser real siquiera. De cualquier modo, Dib se encontraba siguiendo a un perro llamado BFT 222750 que le llevaba a su nuevo apartamento hasta que pasara unos días y Oko determinara que todo estaba en orden con él.

 _“Entonces… ¿puede verme?”_ Alma había aparecido a su lado moviéndose en el aire a su ritmo.

“¿Eres real?” Preguntó Dib.

 _“Eso creo, ¿lo eres tú?_ Dib se pellizcó la nariz con los dedos y suspiró. “No lo se, aun estoy tratando de salir del shock de todo esto como para pensarlo” Dib miró al espectro de su amiga que era como la recordaba.

“¿Estás muerta?

“ _¿Esperaba que estuviera viva después de más de 700 años?_ ” Pudo escuchar una ligera risa proveniente del fantasma y por un segundo el estrés de todo el loco día desapareció.

_“Bienvenido a casa,Dib”_


	18. Día 18- Robot

Las unidades D.E.L. tenían una función muy simple: Detectar, analizar y destruir los peligros que pusieran en riesgo a sus amos. Las unidades D.E.L. fueron empleados durante mucho tiempo y fueron una gran ayuda para la exploración de planetas antes de quedar obsoletos tras la llegada de las unidades S.I.R. Desde entonces fueron desapareciendo hasta simplemente desaparecer por completo como si nunca hubieran estado en primer lugar.

A millones de años luz, una pequeña unidad D.E.L. seguía cumpliendo su objetivo de proteger y cumplir las órdenes de su ama, sin embargo no de la manera que la pequeña unidad D.E.L. querría.

“Do you want to hear the DOOM song?!” La unidad S.I.R. defectuosa, conocida como GIR empezó a “cantar” repitiendo la palabra Doom una y otra vez. Las unidades D.E.L. no tenían deseos, solo órdenes que deben cumplir. Pero DEL  _ deseaba  _ que le ordenaran fulminar a la unidad defectuosa. Todo de esa unidad S.I.R mostraba que debía ser eliminado por su potencial peligro y sin embargo se le ordenó que no debía destruirlo. ‘Proteger sin destruir’ le ordenaron, bueno no era algo sencillo cuando dicha unidad defectuosa trataba de comerse a la larva humana que debía proteger o cuando llenaba la casa de cerdos de peluches o cuando destruye el nido humano con sus cohetes o cuando trataba de envenenar a los humanos que también debía proteger con comida claramente indigerible pasa su sistema digestivo, entre muchas cosas más.

Ver a la unidad G.I.R. le hacía  _ sobrecalentarse _ por alguna razón.

“Gir please, could you just stop singing? it's been 20 min” 

“GIR! STOP SINGING! NOW! I DONT GONNA LISTEN THAT STUPID SONG AGAIN!”

Los niveles de estrés de la humana estaban aumentando peligrosamente. DEL tomo a la unidad defectuosa S.I.R con más fuerza de la que era necesaria y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire. Abrió la ventana del comedor y con precisión lo lanzó por la ventana lo más lejos que pudo.

Se hizo el silencio.

“Gracias DEL”


	19. Día 19-Disguise

Los sensores mostraban una presencia conocida dentro de su base. Unos momentos después detectó que la puerta principal de su nido estaba siendo golpeada. La humana seguía este ritual siempre que la visitaba, incluso después de informarle que tenía acceso, siempre que venía tocaba la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

Estaba trabajando en su laboratorio a punto de finalizar, por lo que no subió de inmediato, sabía que la humana disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus perros y que sin dudarlo ahora mismo estaba con ellos, por lo que decidió tomarse su tiempo

Aproximadamente 15 minutos después fue a reunirse y, tal como había deducido, estaban todos jugando en el patio. Varios perros se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a olerla a modo de saludo. Mientras que los otros mantenían su atención hacia la humana que trataba de quitarlos de encima mientras saltaban a su alrededor. La humana noto la llegada de Oko y saludando con la mano donde tenía una pelota en ella antes de lanzarla para que todos los cuadrupedos a su alrededor fueran a buscarla.

“Hey, ¿estás ocupada con algo?”

**“No, Acabo de terminar con unos experimentos”** Mientras charlaban se pusieron en marcha para sentarse en el sofá anaranjado de la salita.

“¿En qué estabas trabajando esta vez” Preguntó con interés

**“.... Biología”** No era necesario que supiera que estaba experimentando con el ADN del humano que entró en su base la otra noche…entre otros experimentos relacionados con él que sabía que no sería de su agrado. Oko no campo el rostro ligeramente extrañada de la chica ante su respuesta escueta, pero para su satisfacción prefirió dejarlo pasar.

“Genial, porque quizás te guste esto también” La humana empezó a rebuscar en la pequeña mochila de cordones. “Tadan~” Las antenas de Oko se levantaron ligeramente al notar la libreta de apuntes que sostenía. Era la libreta donde anotaba las investigaciones que consideraba de interés para Oko

“¡Hormigas! Te sorprenderán, he estado horas investigando y solo encuentro cosas cada vez más increíbles sobre ellas” Sin embargo, regresó a guardarlo en la mochila en lugar de empezar con su informe sobre las hormigas, se dirigió con algo de seriedad a la Irken.

“Pero antes quisiera comentar una cosa…” Oko ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería quejarse de algo “Sabes...nos conocemos desde hace años” La alien la miró con intensidad, curiosa por saber hacia dónde se dirigía esto  **“Si, eso es correcto”** “Y como sabrás todos crecemos y envejecemos” Ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra  **“Seria mucho mas eficiente si simplemente llegarás al punto del que quieres hablar”** Oko notó que los humanos tendían a alargar el tema de conversación de forma innecesaria en lugar de exponer el tema del que querían hablar para solucionarlo de inmediato, no era la primera vez que tenía conversaciones sin sentido con otros humanos pero fue gracias a su humana que supo de este comportamiento inutil.

“Creo que deberías actualizar tu disfraz de niña a una más adulta” Actualizar su disfraz no sería complicado pero no entendía porque debía hacerlo cuando el actual cumplia perfectamente su función  **“No lo encuentro necesario humana, ningún otro humano además de tí a notado nada en todo este tiempo y no creo que lo hagan” -** ” Osea, si. nadie parece notarlo” Oko escucho como la humana murmuraba un ‘¿como nadie lo nota?’ pero no quiso comentarle nada al respecto sobre la capacidad intelectual de su especie. “Pero piensas en las oportunidades que tendrías con tu nuevo disfraz, podrás entrar sin problemas a lugares donde los niños no tiene acceso, nadie te molestara si te ven haciendo algo porque ya eres adulta, sin contar que tendrán más en cuenta tu palabra al hablar” Ciertamente esos beneficios no le importaban lo más mínimo, con o sin disfraz podría acceder a cualquier sitio y ningún humano se lo impediría pero si es cierto que los había tenido algún percance molesto por el tema de ser una larva humana. Sin embargo, nada preocupante como para cambiar. Pese a eso la idea de tener una interacción adulta podría sacarle beneficio a futuro, los humanos maduros siempre ocultan información a sus larvas.

“Además no quiero que un día me preguntes si eres mi hija” La irken puso cara de extrañeza ante esa respuesta pero si eso incomodaba a la humana podrá actualizar el disfraz. No es como si fuera que no pudiera hacer


	20. Día 20- Family

Por escribir


	21. Día 21- Video game

“¿Qué vas a hacer para el finde?” Ambos andaban a un ritmo tranquilo de vuelta a sus hogares, era viernes por lo que tenían dos días libres para aprovecharlo al máximo.

_ “Jugar videojuegos _ ” Alma no parecía sorprendida por la respuesta.

“Quizás un día puedas venir conmigo y Oz a una caminata, ¿Qué opinas?” Craig la miró con asco sincero _“UGH, ni hablar_ _¿Por qué querría ir a ensuciarme para que me piquen los bichos?”_ su compañera de viaje se encogió de hombros “También podríamos hacer otras cosas, ya sabes salir por ahí, hablar, hacer planes...” _“Prefiero jugar a videojuegos_ ”

La chica suspiró frustrada. Oz y ella habían intentado en varias ocasiones acercarse a él pero solo parecía ponerle ansioso y tratar de huir. No es como si pudiera obligar a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, pero al menos siempre se le daba la opción…

No hablaron mucho más al respecto y Alma de vez en cuando trataba de sacar algún tema sin querer ser tan ‘socialmente acosador’ como podría ser Oz aunque tenía la sensación que Craig no estaba escuchando.

Siguieron todo el camino silenciosamente, lo cual no era algo raro.Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Craig y Alma estaba despidiéndose de él para seguir su camino

_ “oye...¿Tal vez podríamos jugar unas partidas de slaver zompig 2?”  _ Alma no esperaba tal proposición así que le sonrió.

“Claro, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega”

“Oh, entonces no. Hasta el lunes” Y con esas despedidas abrió la puerta y entró en su casa dejando a un Alma un poco confundida por la respuesta.

Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió o incluso se sintió algo molesta por la cortante respuesta, pero al menos se quedó con la parte buena de que Craig le invitó a algo.


	22. Día 22- Moose

Por escribir


	23. Día 23- Coat

Por escribir


	24. Día 24- Eyeball

Por escribir


	25. Día 25- Gnome

Hoy era un cálido y brillante día, perfecto para relajarse en el jardín con el sol calentando su piel mientras una brisa suave cepillaba de tanto en tanto su cabello. Alma respiró llenándose los pulmones de esta calidez mientras levantaba su rostro mirando al cielo. Hoy era un día simplemente perfecto para relajarse y olvidarse de todo mientras trabajaba sin prisas en el jardín.

Hacía varios meses que no había tenido tiempo u oportunidad de hacer una visita al lugar, la llegada un un bebe siempre trae consigo el agotamiento del tiempo libre y si le sumamos los dos nuevos “bebés” en la familia en el último momento bueno… digamos que la mantenían del todo ocupada.

Pero hoy no. Hoy estaría plantando, limpiando y podando algunas ramas sin estrés.

Escucho algo detrás suyo y giró a su espalda para ver de qué se trataba. No había nada. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que estaba. Escucho de nuevo algo pero esta vez entre los arbustos y volvió a girar. Nuevamente nada a la vista.

Volvió a ignorar el sonido y siguió tarareando para ella misma una musiquilla aleatoria con un ritmo dulce mientras hacía varios agujeros para colocar varias flores.

Un poco extrañada al respecto pero sin darle mayor importancia’ seguramente eran varios pájaros revoloteando dentro. Sí, eso debía ser.

**“Why do humans have these things in their gardens?”** o tal vez alguien había decidido seguirla en lugar de quedarse en casa con GIR como había prometido. Zim estaba encima de una bolsa de sustrato observando con interés a una estatuilla de gnomo. 

“Hellos ZIM, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay home?” Su tono fue tranquilo y alegre, hubiera preferido pasar tiempo a solar pero ahora que unos de sus “bebés” estaba con ella no iba a amargarse por eso. ZIM podía ser cansino pero nunca lo percibió como una molestia. Bueno al menos no en la mayoría de veces.

**“ZIM CAN GO WHEREVER ZIM WANTS!”** Gritó con firmeza y seguridad. Aunque Alma había aprendido a detectar ciertos tonos que mostraban algo de nerviosismos.

“yeah, sure. But I don't think Oko likes to see you around his territory”

**“Yeah yeah whatever, I don't care what wouldn't like to that drone”** Agitó si mano con desdén en un evidente desinterés hacia el tema regresando de nuevo al estudio visual del gnomo de jardín de mofletes rojizos.

“Do you like garden gnomes?” Era bastante interesante como Zim se perdía en cosas tan mundanas como una estatuilla colorida, programas animados para niños o incluso viendo dos moscas volando en círculos delante suya. **"No, I think they are stupid like a lot of stupid things that stupid humans stupidly enjoy. Why do humans put these things on gardens anyway?"** Zim le dio unos toques en las mejillas del gnomo consiguiendo que se balanceara hacia un lado dispuesto a caer al suelo solo para volver a su posición original.

La mujer a su lado solo se encogió de hombros “It's probably just a silly decoration, although I think the original reason was to protect the gardens from monsters oh something like that, I'm not sure” Las antenas de Zim se alzaron tras recibir esta nueva información, agarraron a la pequeña y alegre estatuilla con rapidez  **“THIS? FOR PROTECTION? HA! THESE STONE THINGS DON'T PROTECT AS MUCH AS MY ROBO-GNOMES DO!”** Alma levantó la ceja mientras ante la mención de robo-gnomes. “Tell me more about it” Y regreso sabio que ahora Zim estaría centrado en hablar sobre sus maravillosos robots. Y así fue como ocurrió, estuvieron toda la tarde así. Alma trabajaba sin prisa con las plantas y Zim no dejaba de hablar de lo increible que eran sus robo-gnomos y de todos las veces que se deshicieron de amenazas (la mayoría de las veces Dib oh algun vendedor indeseado).

Para el final de la tarde, el jardín estaba terminado y Zim seguía balbuceando cosas de su sistema de seguridad que tenía en su base. Alma miró a Zim y quitándose los guantes sucios de tierra empezó a acariciar en el el lado derecha en la antena izquierda, instantáneamente el pequeño alien sustituye su luminosa charla para ronronear.


	26. Día 26- Human

Por escribir


	27. Día 27- Shark

Por escribir


	28. Día 28- Pak

Por escribir


	29. Día 29- Organs

Otro ruido agudo y estruendoso resonó y golpeó en las paredes de la base causando que el sonido se esparciera por todo el lugar. Para cualquier otro individuo que pasara por la zona, seguramente pensaría que eran fantasmas o algún ruido causado por cañerías pero Alma sabía que ese devastador sonido salía de un ser vivo que había aceptado ser torturado por voluntad propia.

Miró a Dib que estaba apoyado en la pared con una oscura y amplia sonrisa, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y eso le causaba asco a Alma.

_ “¿Cómo puedes disfrutar  _ **_eso_ ** _?” _ Sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa psicótica miró al fantasma y se encogió de hombros “¿Quiero decir, no es como que disfrute del sufrimiento ajeno o algo así”- de nuevo se volvió a escuchar otro chillido sumado a lo que parecía un lloriqueo roto que solo aumentó la sonrisa de hombre- ”Pero es ZIM el que está ahí metido, lo siento pero no puedo evitar disfrutarlo” Ante los nuevos chillidos una sensación de remolino apareció en el no-estómago del fantasma. Dib probablemente se percató del obvio malestar, ya que no es como que Alma tratara de disimular la sensación de angustia que le estaba creciendo. “Simplemente sal fuera, te avisaré cuando salga de la sala de  _ operaciones”,  _ esta última palabra lo dijo un poco de burla, él sabía perfectamente el tipo de “operación” que se estaba llevando a cabo y sinceramente considerar que estirar y romper un cuerpo mientras se regenera para aumentar su altura podría crear cierta controversia sobre si era o no una operación.

Alma frunció el ceño ante la proposición, ya había salido unas cuantas veces, no podía soportar ver a nadie sufrir así, pero al mismo tiempo descubrió que estar fuera solo le ponía más de los nervios porque no podía quitarse la preocupación de encima. Había salido como 5 veces desde que Zim entró en la sala y ni los perros la ayudaban y sin embargo no estaba seguro si quedarse para escuchar los gritos era mejor.

“¿Pueden vomitar los fantasmas?” La pregunta le vino un poco de sorpresa y se quedó mirando a hombre reflexionando un poco “  _ No tengo la mas remota idea, pero después de lo de ayer no lo dudaría” _

Oh Ayer. Sin lugar a duda uno de los mejores días de Dib después de hoy estaba disfrutando los mejores días de su vida, ayer mismo pudo diseccionar el cadáver de su querida amiga en las mejores condiciones. Estaba molesta al respecto aunque poco podía hacer mucho cuando la propia propietaria del cuerpo era la que propuso el trato.

_ Se quedó con Zim escuchándole maldecir el nombre de Dib una y otra vez durante todas las horas que duró la disección. _

_ Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió. Zim corrió hacia adentro aun diciendo lo asqueroso que era Dib por haber aceptado tal proposición. Alma le siguió hacia adentro y supo que no lo pensó muy bien cuando lo primero que encontró fue algunos tarros con órganos y a Dib con esa amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que solo creció más cuando Zim entró gritando indignaciones. Probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de eso si no fuera porque su atención fue enseguida hacia el cadáver de Oko. _

_ Ahí estaba, el cuerpo atado y completamente abierto de Oko. En un segundo, centenares de hermosas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza sobre Oko sonriéndole con alegría, de ella concentrada en algo, cuidando a los perros, sosteniendo a sus hijos o simplemente peinado su cabello. Todo esos hermosos recuerdos reducidos a un cadáver abierto con una mirada perdida que mostraba su único ojo quedante. Pensó que esta imagen le haría llorar, pero en lugar de eso una sensación extraña y angustiosa surgió de sus entrañas de la peor manera posible. Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sin dudarlo. _

“Se que te va a molestar pero si vomitas quiero saberlo para analizar tu ectoplasma” Alma le lanzó una mirada severa entrecerrando los ojos mientras mantenía agarrado su estómago “Sigo siendo un investigador paranormal, ¿que puedo decir?”.

“Dib te tengo cariño, pero en ocasiones me gustaría darte de puñetazos en la cara hasta quedar satisfecha” Dib solo se rió.

La puerta se abrió de repente y ambos giraron al uniso para ver a un Zim muy larguirucho luchando para respirar y andar. Tenía separado a sus miembros tratando de que nada los rozara mientras sus piernas temblaban. Su respiración era entrecortada y sinceramente no estaba segura de que Zim fuera consciente de que Dib estuviera allí riéndose a pleno pulmón de su situación.

Una bola apareció después de el montrondo el holograma de Oko **“GO CHANGE, YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS”**


	30. Día 30- Spaceship

Por escribir


	31. Día 31- Free

Dib movía cajas y bolsas con todo lo que necesitaba para su viaje, eran aproximadamente las 2:30 de una noche que Dib describiría como fría y húmeda . Miro hacia el cielo observando lo oscuro que era, prácticamente inerte y antinatural causado por todo la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad, pero eso no sería un problema cuando saliera de allí y alumbrara todo el universo sin que nadie le pudiera decir nada jamás. 

Estaba preparando los últimos preparativos cuando una voz fría y familiar llamó a su espalda.

**“¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?”** Aún de espalda a la voz, cerró los ojos y suspiro profundo ante este contratiempo. Se suponía que no tenía que estar aquí.

_ “No es asunto tuyo Gaz, además, no se supone que ibas a estar fuera esta noche?”  _ giró para enfrentar a su hermana con un tono tranquilo pero serio, Gaz se encogió de hombros como respuesta mientras se mantenía apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la entrada del patio trasero mostrando un rostro aburrido.

_ “Vuelve a la cama, no tienes que preocuparte por nada _ ” Mantuvo su mirada firme e ignorando la presencia densa de su hermana tomó otra caja y lo entró a la nave. Al salir, Gaz seguía allí, sin cambiar su postura u rostro. Dib optó por ignorarla.

**“De que estas huyendo esta vez”** Ahí estaba, por qué Gaz tenía que molestarle ahora, es por eso que no le dijo a nadie sobre su plan de fuga. Dib optó por ignorarla y seguir subiendo las últimas cajas que le quedaban.

**“Y ahora ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?”** Esta vez, optó por notar a su hermana  _ “Lo de siempre, tomar decisiones, meterme en ellas y esperar que esté de acuerdo sin cuestionar nada” _ Su hermana rodo los ojos al respecto.

**“Y como no te gusta, das la vuelta y tratas de escabullirte lo más rápido que puedes. Eres un cobarde”** Notar un pinchazo agudo en su pecho pero fue ignorado de inmediato por la calentura que le subió rápidamente a la cabeza, apretando los dientes y estrujando la bolsa que tenía en sus manos. Giró la cabeza en la dirección de Gaz, aún dándole la espalda a su hermana. Esta no se inmuto lo más mínimo ante el cambio de humor de Dib.

“¡¿Qué te importa a tí?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí siquiera?! ” Por eso no le dijo a nadie, quería que nadie le juzgará por cosas que no serían capaces de entender. Estaba muy cansado de que no se le tuviera en cuenta y que todo sus esfuerzos fueses infravalorados.

Arrugó la cara en creciente irritación mientras se pellizca la nariz y  **“Me importa porque quiero despedirme antes de que te pierdas en el estupido espacio”** Cualquier fuego que estuviera creciendo en su pecho fue extinguido como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada al escuchar las palabras de su hermana y fue sustituido por genuina confusión. Gaz hizo su primer movimiento de la noche separándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia Dib. 

**“Papá y tú sois iguales, imbéciles e impulsivos. Siempre que te pasa algo actúas de la forma más radical sin siquiera pensar en las posibles consecuencias… pero esto…** ”Se paró enfrente de Dib y abarcó con su brazo toda la nave que tenía detrás de él  **”... es algo que llevas varias semanas planeado. Esto no es un impulso idiota, es una decisión.”** Dib dejo lo que tenía en su brazos para enfrentar a Gaz ” **Conozco a papá tanto como tu, quizás incluso más. Puedo entender esto”** Algo en su pecho empezó a sentirse pesado y realmente mal  **“Es tu vida Dib, haz lo que quieras con ella”**

_ Culpabilidad _

Se quedó parado, sin saber cómo asimilar las cosas. Gaz era una de las  _ escasas _ personas de quien podía confiar y sin embargo, no confió en decirle que se iría del planeta para no volver jamás sólo porque temía que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. _ Era un cobarde _ . Sus ojos le empezaron a escocer. Pero un puñetazo fuerte en el brazo fue suficiente para despertarlo.  **“Deja de ser un Drama Queen”**

Dib se le quedó mirando y le sonrió a Gaz. Esta no se inmuto los primeros segundos cuando unos largos brazos le envolvieron, pero respondió con otro abrazo. El tiempo se detuvo durante un agradable momento.

Gaz fue la primera quien se separa del abrazo dando marcha atrás y regresando a la casa sin mirar de regreso “ **Ni se te ocurra por la cabeza hacer un estruendo al despegar”** y finalizó con un portazo.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta antes de recoger la última bolsa para comenzar su camino. Miro hacia el cielo y le pareció que ahora era más brillante que antes.


End file.
